


What's In Your Head

by lettered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is, therefore Harry thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In Your Head

When we lived together under the stairs all of those years, you could give me forever, and take my serpent tongue. Still they cursed us and we crawled.

When we lived alone with our families’ graves all of those ages, you gave me eternity; you took my wrath and infamy. Still, our fathers figures failed us, left us, lied to us. 

I thought that we could rise above the steps; I thought that there was more that we could be. Under the chair, I gave you strength and history; I gave you yourself.

Remember when you died?

That was me.


End file.
